


Something New

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl
Genre: College, F/F, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2016 | Fanfic<br/><i>anonymous asked</i>:femslash february, doreen green and nancy whitehead. nancy finds doreen's big bushy tail makes sex interesting and cuddling really great. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

The cliché was that everyone experimented in college. Nancy had known ever since she was little that she liked girls, and she’d already done plenty of ‘experimenting’ in high school. She had a girlfriend for most of senior year but they chose to split amicably after graduation. That left her open to try new things if she wanted to. Nancy was open minded to different experiences but she wasn’t sure that there even was anything new that she could try…

Then Doreen Green hit her like a freight train. She was just so cute and sweet and good. She had this sense of right and wrong that ran so deep within her. It was no surprise to learn she was a super hero; Squirrel Girl. Doreen wasn’t like Captain America giving speeches on the news, or Captain Marvel punching things out of the sky. She laughed and smiled and talked to animals. She was such a good, kind person. 

Nancy almost felt bad for putting the moves on her, afraid she was going to taint Doreen in some way. Then again wasn't it better that it be her to show Doreen the way of the world rather than some nasty frat boy or worse?

Nancy couldn’t have been more wrong. 

“Hey, Nancy.” Doreen was changing into pajamas.

“Hmm?” Nancy glanced up from her laptop. She was editing a research paper but the sight of Doreen was much more appealing than her computer screen. Her roommate had on nothing but a brown tank top and some dark green boyshorts. She was completely comfortable with herself and her body, and it showed.

Doreen’s thick tail was sticking up from the waistline of her underwear. Nancy was so damn curious about that tail, but she wasn’t sure how to approach a subject like that. She liked that Doreen was comfortable enough to walk around their dorm without it hidden underneath her clothes. It was fun to see it all puffed up and curled behind her back. 

“Do you remember when we went to the zoo and we, like, kept bumping shoulders and stuff? And then we drank from the same straw.” 

Nancy narrowed her eyes, wondering what this was all about. “…yyyeah?”

“Well, I was just thinking about it and I wanted to know if you were flirting with me and if you liked me?” 

Nancy thought for a second. She quickly saved her progress on her paper and closed her laptop, setting it out of the way. “You are really cute, Doreen.” Nancy said honestly. Doreen lit up with a smile upon hearing those words. Her smile was absolutely contagious of course and Nancy ended up smiling too. “I do like you, but since we’re roommates I don’t want to push you to do anything you don’t want to. Could get awkward, y’know?” 

Doreen crossed over to Nancy’s bed and sat down on the edge just so they could be nearer to one another. “I think I should tell you that my ex was super possessive and weird and totally, like, gruff and stuff. I don’t want to date anyone like that ever again.” 

“Your ex?” Nancy didn’t know anything about that. 

“Yeah,” Doreen glanced away awkwardly. “Wolverine.”

Nancy’s eyes widened. “Wolverine!? The dude with the claws?” 

Doreen laughed. “Yeah, him. He was a total jerk though. He expected me to go down on him but never returned the favor! Why are guys like that?”

Nancy was actually really surprised to hear all of this. Doreen didn’t seem like she’d had even experience dating much less giving head. She appeared to be really comfortable with that aspect of her sexuality as she was talking about it though. Then again, she was pretty comfortable and confident in most things. It was what made her seem so sweet and genuine. 

“Well, I’m nothing like Wolverine.” Nancy told her, slyly. “I like to eat out.” 

Doreen bit her pink bottom with her two buck teeth. She glanced over at Nancy and then to her discarded laptop. “You weren’t busy, were you?” 

“Nah, c’mon. Come here.” Nancy patted the mattress next to her. 

Doreen didn’t seem to think twice. She climbed onto the bed, instantly moving to cuddle up next to Nancy’s side. They sometimes watched movies together on the same laptop, so they were used to being this close. This was different though, there was more intention here than ever before. 

Doreen was actually the one to lean in for a kiss. They kept kissing, soft and sweet at first but it didn’t take long for things to get more heated. Nancy said all the right things in between their kisses. ‘I’ve wanted to do this for a while’, and ‘You don’t even know how attractive you are struttin' around the dorm in just your panties’. Just the kind of stuff to make Doreen blush and get her going. 

Doreen was the one who took off her shirt after a while of letting Nancy mark up her neck with kisses and hickeys. Nancy was happy to trail her kisses down to Doreen’s chest. Her breasts were bigger than they looked under her clothes, and so soft. Nancy took her time kissing them, teasing each nipple, and nipping at her chest in a way that made Doreen squirm.

While her lips were occupied, Nancy let her fingers trail all over Doreen’s thick thighs. She was slow, and patient, and let her fingers find her way beneath those green boyshorts in an almost natural way. Doreen was definitely wet and ready for it by the time Nancy started fingering her. 

It was going down on Doreen that Wolverine had failed at though, and Nancy wasn’t going to make that same mistake. As heated as this was getting, fingerfucking wasn’t the end game here. 

“Lay down for me?” Nancy asked, lips brushing against Doreen’s skin as she spoke. 

Doreen had apparently closed her eyes and when she opened them again it was with a soft groan. She was enjoying herself and it was completely clear she didn’t want to move. Still, she complied. She ended up sprawled on her back atop the mattress. Nancy helped her out of her panties, and as she slid them off she noticed something between Doreen’s legs that had been out of the way until now… her tail. 

It was so big and brown and bushy. It was just lying there. Nancy couldn’t quite tell since Doreen was on her back, but it seemed to come from her tailbone. She had all of Doreen Green naked and exposed in front of her and she just couldn’t take her eyes off that tail. 

“Does it bother you?” Doreen asked, and her tail gave a twitch. 

Nancy glanced up. “Huh? No! Of course not.” It was a little weird, but it was also soft and cute. And right now it was a little in the way. It was right between Doreen’s legs, which was where Nancy wanted to be. Could she lay on top of it? Would that smash Doreen’s tail up? “I just don’t want to hurt you.”

Doreen smiled, a cute bucktoothed grin. “It’s mostly fluff. You won’t hurt me.” 

Nancy stripped her own shirt off over her head, tossing it out of the way. She gently eased herself down to a comfortable position between Doreen’s knees, careful of the tail underneath her body. It did seem to be mostly fluff, but she could feel bone under all that fluffiness. She could also feel the fur against her skin too, and it was delightfully soft. To her utter surprise the end of Doreen’s tail wrapped around one of Nancy’s legs. It was strange and it definitely tickled but Nancy didn’t mind it. 

She had other things to focus on, after all. She had gotten Doreen all keyed up, it was time to finish the job. She dove in, eating her roommate out in earnest. She was good with her tongue. She paid attention to Doreen’s clit, noting which things made her twist and squirm in delight. Different people liked it different ways and Doreen seemed to like it when Nancy flicked her tongue fast and quick. Nancy put her neck and jaw into it for good measure, giving Doreen her all. 

It was when Nancy slid to fingers into Doreen and started thrusting them into her while eating her out that she finally came. It wasn’t too hard to coax an orgasm out of her really. Her back arched, her tail twitched, and she climaxed with an adorable little cry of delight. Nancy lapped at her till she was finished shuddering. 

When it was all said and done she laid her head down on Doreen’s thigh, but didn’t want to move just yet. The tail was so comfortable underneath her. She kind of want to stay curled up on top of it forever. Plus Doreen had wide hips and big thighs, and her inner thigh was a nice soft spot for Nancy to rest her head. She would also be conveniently in place if Doreen wanted to be eaten out again. Nancy certainly wouldn’t mind going in for seconds. 

“I liked that.” Nancy told her. She played with the soft fur of Doreen’s tail. 

Doreen was still catching her breath. “What, the sex? Or my tail?” She giggled. 

“The sex.” Nancy rolled her eyes playfully. “Though the tail is nice too.” 

Nancy really thought she’d done most of her experimenting in high school. She didn’t think there was anything new. She’d gone down on her old girlfriend plenty of times, but her old girlfriend didn’t have cute brown fur like this. It didn’t even play a huge role in their sex, but it had certainly been there. Nancy supposed this counted as something new. She smiled. Things would only get more interesting from here on out. With Doreen, there was no way they wouldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
